


Город с тысячей лиц

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: У каждого жителя Готэм — свой. И каждый, представляя Готэм, видит чьё-то лицо. Каждый раз разное.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> навеяно заявкой о персонификации Готэма

Для Брюса Уэйна Готэм — друг. Немного странный, не всегда понятный; иногда — близкий и родной, а иногда — словно пришелец из другого, совершенно чуждого ему мира. Она прыгает с ним по крышам, кормит голубей и периодически учит правилам жизни, о которых знает гораздо, гораздо больше, чем воспитанный мальчик из богатой семьи. Она без зазрения совести ворует чужие кошельки, далеко не всегда ему рада, постоянно пропадает из виду и о многом умалчивает, всегда скрытная и независимая. Но сердце у неё — доброе, верит Брюс. И он изо всех сил хочет помочь ей тоже это осознать — если она ему позволит. 

Для Джима Гордона Готэм — ответственность. Женщина, которую он когда-то любил; женщина, потерявшая по его вине рассудок. Она красива и умна, она одевается и ведёт себя, как светская львица — а внутри в это время кипит чёрным варевом безумие. Она совершенно непредсказуема. То помогает ему играючи, то вдруг встаёт у него на пути; то наряжается для него в свадебное платье — а то приставляет дуло обреза к его голове. Её воспитывали в лучших традициях богатых аристократов, а ей хочется веселья, крови и бесконечно бунтовать против любого правила, которое ей навяжут. Водится с плохой компанией, перенимает у них всё самое худшее. Она и сама по себе — компания не самая надёжная. Она жестокая, как ребёнок, и глубоко, глубоко больная, и то ли действительно наслаждается своей болезнью, то ли неисправимо несчастна и просто хорошо притворяется. Джим хочет спасти её, хочет исцелить — она смеётся над ним и убегает, посылая воздушный поцелуй на прощание. 

Для Натаниэля Барнса Готэм — подсудимый. Выглядит он, как фрик, как лунатик, как маньяк-психопат: ничего в нём нет нормального, ни единой черты, ни единого жеста. Спутанные длинные патлы, ловкие паучьи пальцы, кривые жёлтые зубы в совершенно безумной ухмылке, бородка — и та козлиная. И глаза — совсем чёрные, без малейшего проблеска света. Говорит он путано, вычурно, бессвязно, булькает хохотом, слова рифмует и перекручивает между собой безо всякой надобности — а сам уже плетёт свои сети, и часы тикают, и взгляд чёрных глаз завладевает разумом и душой. Не воспротивиться, не воспрепятствовать: он хорошо умеет навязывать свою волю. Превращает честных людей в лжецов, борцов за справедливость — в орудия убийства. Яд, отрава, гниль, которую надо выкорчевать до основания. Омерзительное лицо так и хочется месить кулаками — долго, со вкусом, с удовольствием. Виновен! Виновен!.. 

Для Харви Буллока Готэм — головная боль. Вечно мрачный, вечно неспокойный, мятущийся, он не умеет расслабляться и не умеет отдыхать. Вечно куда-то спешит, вечно занят, и не знает уже, кажется, кто он и для чего он, а вот поди ж ты — всё работает. И остановиться, похоже, не может. Несёт на плечах тяжесть размером с гору, но не сутулится, не сгибается, держит спину прямо — его так просто не сломаешь. Есть в нём эта удивительная сила, стальной стержень, от которого отскакивают одна за другой вражеские пули. И всё-то у него неправильно, всё-то у него не слава Богу: и с личной жизнью не ладится, и с общественной — тоже. Приходится его бесконечно спасать, вытаскивать из очередных неприятностей, в которые тот сам же и впутывается, потому что — ну, не бросить же, не оставить же судьбе на милость? Если он, Харви, спасать его дурную голову не будет, то никто этого не сделает. А в самые тёмные часы ему никак нельзя быть одному, иначе — верная смерть. И ведь держит чем-то, и всё ещё восхищает и удивляет — так и бегает за ним Харви, как бы подопечный в очередную яму не свалился без его надзора. 

А вот Готэм Пингвина — не бегает, по крышам не скачет, гипнозом не владеет и в невесты ему не набивается. Нет: его Готэм — это дорогой костюм, часто, пожалуй, неуместный. Новый пиджак на каждый день, новый галстук, новая рубашка, и все — пошиты на заказ у самых лучших портных. Шёлковый платок, чтобы вытирать кровь, вычурная трость, чтобы при любой возможности нанести удар по ближайшему хрупкому черепу. Он красит глаза, торчит часами у зеркала, создавая себе жалкое подобие короны из собственной причёски, пахнет горьковатыми нотками дорогого одеколона — и всё это не может скрыть, что он некрасив и нездоров, искалечен внутри и снаружи. У него есть деньги, у него есть власть, у него есть верная армия, и если он преклоняется перед кем-то — то только для того, чтобы позже вонзить ему в спину нож. Он быстро соображает и чутко улавливает малейшую выгоду, он хорошо умеет манипулировать, стравливать и мстить. Он заносчив и вспыльчив, всегда берёт то, что, как считает, принадлежит ему по праву; и пусть текут реки крови, пусть летят головы с плеч, — он будет идти к своим целям, несмотря ни на что. Он знает, что такое страх, и знает, что такое гнев, его триумф никогда не длится долго, и его темнота рано или поздно всегда прорывается наружу. Его всегда пытаются убить и предать — а он всегда, всегда выживает. Он одновременно глубоко искренен и насквозь лжив, богат и беден, чудовищен и по-своему благороден. Одновременно идёт в ногу с прогрессом и тащится позади под грузом устаревших традиций. Одновременно любуется Освальдом и самозабвенно его презирает. 

Для Освальда Кобблпота Готэм — его точное зеркальное отражение.


End file.
